The Amazon Super Storm
by biggestbrandyfan
Summary: A relaxful afternoon goes horribly wrong when Brandy and Mr. Whiskers find themselves face to face with the worst storm the Amazon Rainforest has ever seen.
1. Danger Knocking On The Door

The Amazon Super storm

It's a quiet afternoon in the Amazon as we find Brandy and Mr. Whiskers taking a nap in their tree house. As they slept, Brandy dreamed she was back home in Florida while Whiskers' dream was Brandy falling in love with him.

Brandy stretched and pushed off the blankets.

"Ahhh!" she said as she sat up and continued to stretch. She looked down at Whiskers to see if he was still asleep.

"He's fast asleep still it looks like." she said to herself. "Now's my chance to update my diary without being disturbed by him."

Brandy climbed out of bed and went over to the dresser to grab her diary. Afterwards, she returned to her bed and began writing an entry.

"Dear diary…" she began.

Suddenly, Whiskers began to stir in his bed. He wiggled his feet back and forth. Soon he grabbed a hold of his feet began messaging them. The pain continued to grow until he woke out of his sleep.

"Ow, ow, ow!" He jumped out of bed and began jumping around the bunk bed.

Brandy: "Whiskers, what's wrong?"

Whiskers: "Oh hey Brandy, it's just the usual pain I get in my feet when a storm is approaching. You know."

Brandy: "I know that, but I've never seen you in this much pain before."

Whiskers: "Of course you have. I've fallen out of the tree house many times…"

Brandy: "That's not what I meant! I'm talking about the pain in your feet."

Whiskers held his hand up to Brandy. "Nonsense! This isn't anything unusual. It only means a little rain."

Brandy stared at him puzzled. "Well, ok. It just seemed a little odd for you to have this much pain."

Whiskers ignored her and went into the kitchen. "What's for dinner, Brandy?"

Brandy: "I think we just have some mangoes left. I have to go shopping again sometime."

Whiskers: "Mangoes again? Tell me you at least have some pizza!"

Brandy shook her head. "Nope, you ate all of that yesterday."

*faint rumble*

Brandy immediately looked toward the window. "What was that?"

Whiskers: "Probably just a little rain on the horizon. Yep! The accuwhiskers forecast calls for rain."

Brandy rolled her eyes. "Anyhow, back to fixing dinner."

*rumble*

She turned to look outside again. There was nothing but blue sky and sunshine. Brandy said to herself, "huh, I must be hearing things."

*distant thunder*

Brandy began to get nervous and slowly went back to making dinner.

Whiskers: "What's your problem?"

Brandy, smiling nervously replied, "oh uh, nothing. I uh just thought I burned dinner. Yeah that's it!"

Whiskers glared at her and then got distracted with something else.

*louder thunder*

Brandy gulped nervously and continued to work on dinner. Every 5 minutes, she ran to the window and looked outside. She said to herself, "clam down Brandy, everything's going to be fine. It's just a passing storm."

It began to turn dark in the tree house as the sun went behind thick clouds. She peered over at Whiskers and made sure he wasn't watching her. She didn't want him to know she was afraid of thunderstorms. She tried her best to get her mind off of the incoming storm by preparing dinner.

Brandy: "Dinner's ready!"

Whiskers: "Thanks Brandy! What's you make?"

Brandy: "It's…"

*louder thunder*

At that moment, the lightning was close enough to light up the tree house briefly. Brandy's mind began to play tricks on her and she saw the shadows looking like they were moving around and coming toward her.

*even louder thunder*

The whole house shook from the passing shock wave as a result of the lightning. Brandy began to breathe heavily and she couldn't keep her secret from Whiskers any longer.

Whiskers: "Is something wrong Brandy?"

Brandy: "I'm going to not like myself in the morning for saying this but I'm petrified of thunderstorms!"

Whiskers went over to Brandy and gave her a big hug. "Don't worry Brandy, with me around, you can ride out any storm."

Brandy: "Thanks Whiskers."

*super loud thunder*

The lightning hit just yards from the tree house. The following thunder made Brandy's ears ring. Suddenly, she heard what sounded like wind approaching. She made her way to the window and looked off in the distance. She could only see about a mile into the jungle before a thick greyish haze hid it.

Whiskers: "That must be the rain."

Brandy nodded. "Whiskers, I need something to get my mind off the storm."

Whiskers: "Well, you could smell your feet like I do."

Brandy: "Ewww no! Something less disgusting please!"

Whiskers: "Hmmm… you could give me a great big hug and…"

Brandy: "Dream on."

Whiskers: "I have my rainy day scrap book."

Brandy: "sigh, it will have to do."

While she read the book, Whiskers went over to the window to watch the storm come in. He could only see maybe 50 yards now off in the distance. It wasn't much longer until raindrops began to pellet his face and the wind significantly intensified.

Brandy: "Unless you enjoy getting wet, you might want to close the curtains."

Whiskers: "Right."

The moment he closed them, the wind began to blow them inward. The wind flooded the tree house and Brandy had to put on a jacket since it was really cold. Outside, lightning continued to light up the now dark sky. Rainwater began to pour off the roof as torrential rains fell. The clanking of each drop on the roof began to get louder. Soon, white stones began to enter the tree house.

Whiskers: "Hey! Who's throwing rocks at us?"

Brandy slapped Whiskers. "That's hail you dummy!"

Whiskers: "Hail? Who are we hailing here?"

Brandy: "Never mind."

Whiskers: "Oh come on, tell me! Who are we hailing?"

Brandy: "No one!"

Whiskers: "Who are we hailing since this is 'hail'?"

Brandy: "I SAID NO ONE!"

Whiskers: "Maybe we're hailing you, or are we hailing someone outside? I forgot."

Brandy: "LISTEN TO ME YOU FLEA MOTEL! WE'RE NOT HAILING ANYONE!"

After that, Brandy went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

Whiskers: "What's her problem?"


	2. Chapter 2 The Midst of The Storm

The midst of The Storm

Whiskers went over to the bathroom door and knocked. "What's wrong Brandy?" He said in a humble tone.

Brandy: "I had a bad experience with thunderstorms once."

Whiskers: "What happened anyway?"

Brandy: "Well it started like this…"

*Flashback*

Brandy: "Ok! I'm all set for the big dance party!" She had the TV on to pass the time when suddenly a weather bulletin scrolled across the screen.

Robotic voice: "The National Weather Service Office in Tampa has issued a severe thunderstorm warning for Palm Beach, Florida. At 4:34pm EDT, National Weather Service Doppler radar indicated a severe thunderstorm capable of producing quarter sized hail and damaging winds in excess of 70mph, as well as dangerous lightning. This storm is moving northeast at 35mph and will be over Palm Beach at 5:00pm EDT…"

Brandy: "5pm!" she screeched, "that's when the big dance party starts!"

*Pause Flashback*

Whiskers: "That doesn't sound that bad."

Brandy: "Oh trust me, it gets really bad. Skipping ahead to 5pm, things get nasty."

*Resume Flashback*

Brandy: "At last! It's 5 o'clock! Storm or no storm, I'm making it to this party!" She rushed down the stairs and opened the front door. Moment she opened it, rain drops began to pellet her face and near continuous lightning was visible all around her. As she stepped out into the midst of the storm, the wind suddenly picked up and made walking very difficult. She struggled against the relentless wind and got about 50 yards from the Harrington mansion before she heard a loud bang.

"What was that?" she said to herself. She turned around and saw the Harrington mansion completely engulfed in flames. Lightning had stuck the mansion and reached the gas line.

"AAAA! All of my valuables are in there!" As Brandy headed back toward the mansion, the heat of the blaze made it impossible for her to come within 30 yards of the mansion.

"I got to get the fire department over here quickly!" Reaching into the pocket of her jeans she pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911.

*End Flashback*

Brandy: "I thought they would answer immediately and the mansion wouldn't be a total loss, but it turns out there were many house fires from that storm which kept the fire department backed up. I could have been inside when that happened!" Moments after that, Brandy burst into tears.

Whiskers: "Awww, sorry to hear that." he said comforting her. "Don't worry sister! There's no gas line going to this tree house so an explosion like that is very unlikely."

Brandy: "We could still have a big fire here. What if a lightning bolt hits the life raft we use for the roof here?"

Whiskers: "It would pop?" he said dumbingly.

Brandy rolled her eyes. "Yes it would pop! But, it would also create a fire ball as a result of the escaping air making contact with the lightning."

Whiskers: "So… that would be a bad thing?"

Brandy: "YES!"

Whiskers: "What about if hail stones puncture the life raft like what just happened?" *points to the ceiling which is now beginning to leak*

Brandy: "That can't be good."

The raft lost all of its air and came crashing down on top of them.

Brandy: "The sooner this storm is over with, the better!" she angrily said as she tried to free herself from the collapsed ceiling.

Whiskers: "I don't think it's ending anytime soon. I see nothing but dark clouds over us."

Brandy: "We can't just stay here, it's too dangerous."

Lightning suddenly struck a tree branch which supported the tree house, setting it on fire.

Whiskers: "Uh Brandy, I think we have a fire."

Brandy: "Don't just stand there, get some water!" she said as she ran into the kitchen with a bucket."

Whiskers meanwhile just stayed behind and stared at the burning branch while getting soaked by the torrential rain. Brandy returned with a bucket full of water and dumped it on the blaze to extinguish it. Whiskers continued to stand there and was speechless. Brandy was no mood for him to act this dumb. She slammed the bucket on his head and kicked him out of the tree house.

*Minutes later*

Whiskers: "What was that for?"

Brandy: "Hmmm… maybe it was for you not helping me when I could have use it!" she angrily said.

The stormy evening turned into a stormy night. Electricity was out in the tree house, but the near constant lightning gave them plenty of light to see where they were going.

Whiskers: "What are you up to now, Brandy?" he asked as he saw her moving the deflated life raft across the floor toward the bunk bed.

Brandy: "I'm trying to set up a temporary roof over my bed so I can sleep without being soaked."


	3. Chapter 3 Long Restless Night

A Long Restless Night

Whiskers: "Maybe we should leave the tree house. Like you said earlier, it's not safe here."

Brandy: "I would but where would we go? It's completely dark now and it's pouring."

Whiskers: "Maybe there's a hotel in the Mayan Mallayia."

Brandy: "I guess there could be. The only issue now is getting over there safely. We don't have any flashlights."

Whiskers: "We have the light from the lightning."

Brandy: "That may be true but it's never a good idea to be running around the jungle at night."

Suddenly lightning struck a nearby tree and set it ablaze, causing Whiskers to worry.

Whiskers: "Uh Brandy, you do realize that since our roof is gone, we're at ground zero for this thunderstorm."

Brandy's eyes immediately opened wide. "Oh my, you're right Whiskers. It's only a matter a time before lightning hits what remains of our tree house." she jumped out of bed and pulled off Whiskers' bed to use as an umbrella. "We got to get to lower ground!"

The moment she said that, lightning hit one of the walls of the tree house and it fell over. "We've got to get out of here!" Brandy ran onto the porch and began climbing down. Lightning hit Whiskers, turning him black.

Whiskers: "I guess I should have seen that coming." He fainted and fell off the tree house. Brandy caught him before he made contact with the cold, wet ground. He snapped out of it and looked at Brandy. "You're a true friend."

Brandy: "Don't worry Whiskers. I'll find some shelter." Carrying Whiskers in her hands, she walked into the stormy night. Lightning remained very frequent which gave them enough light to find their way around the jungle. The rain continued to dump on them with no signs of it letting up. Strong winds blew the palm trees back and forth, which made a whistling sound. The hail had stopped but there was plenty of evidence that hail had fallen. Trees were blown over and branches made some of the easiest pathways impassible.

As she continued through the jungle, she passed by "the clearing." Usually, this was where the trees were far apart from each other with lots of space inbetween, but not tonight. Trees were laying down everywhere. Most of the pathways were flooded. Isolated fires were burning out of control from the lightning.

Brandy thought about going to see Lola Bola, but one thing she remembered was she had never been to her house before. She couldn't just start looking in every cave as who knows what could be in some of them. Despite being exhausted, she pushed on.

After 5 minutes of forcing her way through the fallen trees and branches, Brandy could go no further. "I'm exhausted and super wet, Whiskers. Let's just head into that cave over there." Whiskers jumped out of her hands and led the way. As they entered, Brandy finally felt dry air. "I finally have a chance to dry out now."

While Brandy made a fire at the entrance of the cave, Whiskers explored deeper in the cave.

Brandy: "Don't go too far Whiskers. You'll get lost!"

He stepped just out of the light and fell down a hole. Brandy's ears immediately perked up from hearing Whiskers yell. She grabbed a branch and lit it with the fire to make a torch. "Whiskers?" There was no answer. She walked deeper into the cave until she came across a hole. To see what was in it, she broke off a part of her torch and dropped it into the hole to see where it went. The flame fell about 20 feet before hitting a rock and bouncing out of sight. As she continued to listen in, she heard the torch rolling down a slope. Aside from that hole, there was nowhere to go.

Brandy: "I'm not going to like this I'm sure, but I have to save Whiskers." She jumped into the hole and slid down the slope. A minute later, she came flying out of a hole on the side of a cliff and landed on Whiskers.

Brandy: "Whiskers!" she said in a worried tone, "Are you alright?"

Whiskers: "I'm fine, Brandy. Just a little shaken from the fall and now cold and wet."

Brandy: "Come on Whiskers, let's head back for that cave. I have a nice warm fire lit." She looked around but nothing looked familiar. "Small problem Whiskers, I don't know where that cave is. All I see is a big hollow log."

Whiskers: "It will have to do. We can't just stay out here in the rain." Brandy ran for the log and crawled inside and Whiskers followed. "Wow, it's roomy in here. I wonder who lives here?"

Brandy: "I don't know Whiskers. Whoever does is long gone now. On a night like this, there's no way they'll return."

Whiskers: "I wouldn't be too sure Brandy."

Brandy: "Who would be walking around in the midst of this storm? It's quite oblivious whoever lived here headed for shelter." With that said, Brandy pushed some branches into a pile to use as a pillow and fell asleep on it.

Whiskers on the other hand stayed up and just stared at the entrance of the hallow log. "Strange, why am I hearing footsteps? Hey Brandy, are you walking around?"

Brandy: "No Whiskers, I'm trying to sleep!"

Whiskers: "Why am I hearing footsteps outside then?"

Brandy began to hear them too. She immediately held up one of her ears to listen closer. "Whoever it is, Whiskers, they're getting closer."

Whiskers: "I wonder who it is?"

Suddenly from the dark, a big green face appeared. It was clearly a giant lizard whose name was Isabelle. Whiskers instantly recognized who it was. "Hello again Isabelle! Long time no see!" Isabelle immediately stopped.

Isabelle: "That voice. It sounds like that annoying rabbit! It is that annoying rabbit! What are you doing in my house?"

Whiskers: "Oh this is where you live. How about we go on a date?" he said stupidly.

Isabelle just glared at him and whipped him with her tail, sending him flying into Brandy.

Brandy: "Grrr! That's it Whiskers! I'm sick tired of you waking me up!"

Isabelle: "Gasp! It's you… this time you're not getting away!"

Brandy shrieked after realizing who was and began to make her way for the exit. As Isabelle began to follow her, she wacked Whiskers with her tail one last time.

Whiskers: "Oh come on Isabelle! Give me a chance!"

Brandy climbed out of the log and began to run but slipped on the muddy ground. Isabelle charged after her.

Brandy: "Isn't there something else you prefer to eat, like mangoes?"

Isabelle: "Nothing compares to the lovely smell coming from you."

Brandy struggled to her feet, out of breath just as Isabelle put her mouth on Brandy's lower back. She lifted her head so Brandy could not run anymore and then jerked her back as she opened her mouth. Brandy was thrown into Isabelle's mouth and she swallowed her whole.

Isabelle: "Now that was delicious! Now for her annoying friend."

Whiskers was so wrapped up in his love for Isabelle that he didn't even notice she had eaten Brandy. Isabelle headed straight for him and frowned at him.

Whiskers: "Did you change your mind about the date?"

Isabelle just devoured Whiskers and swallowed him whole. Afterward she went into the hollow log and fell asleep with a full tummy.

Meanwhile, inside her tummy…

Whiskers: "Well Brandy, you're out of the rain like you wanted."

Brandy: "This wasn't what I had in mind and pee-eww! It smells awful in here!"

Whiskers: "Now you know what I went through the first time I met her."

Brandy: "Sigh…lucky me. How exactly do we get out of here? Is the only way by being digested?"

Whiskers: "Actually no, Brandy, I eventually make anyone sick if I'm in their stomach for too long."

Brandy: "How long is that usually?"

Whiskers: "1-2 hours usually."

Brandy fainted into the stomach acid.

**-To Be Continued-**


	4. Chapter 4 Best Friend or Fiend?

My Best Friend or Fiend?

Brandy opened her eyes to find herself lying in the mud. "Wha? How did I get out here?" She looked around and noticed Whiskers lying next to her in the mud. "Whiskers, wake up!" she said as she shook him.

Whiskers: "Is it morning yet?"

Brandy: "I don't have a clue what time it is but it's still totally dark. On the bright side though, somehow we're out of Isabelle's stomach."

Whiskers: "I told you, I usually make anyone sick within 1-2 hours of eating me. She must have spit us out earlier."

Brandy: "It had to be much earlier because the rain has already washed off all the slime from her stomach."

Whiskers: "Speaking of rain, is it still raining?"

Brandy looked up and felt rain hitting her face and saw a bolt of lightning shoot across the sky above her. "I believe that should answer your question. Let's find a BETTER shelter." She helped Whiskers to his feet and began walking off into the jungle.

Whiskers: "Why not try that log over there?" he said pointing at Isabelle's house.

Brandy: "I think I'll pass on that. I've had enough bad luck for one night!"

Whiskers: "Yeah, you're probably right."

They both began to climb up a mountain without realizing it since it was completely dark.

Later…

Whiskers: "How long have we been walking for? I'm getting very hungry."

Brandy felt her empty stomach. "Same here Whiskers and I don't have a clue how long we've been walking for. We need to find something to eat and quick. I'm starting to get weak."

Whiskers searched the pockets of his jumpsuit and pulled out some candy he had saved from the last time he had gone to the Mallayia. The moment he pulled it out, Brandy began to smell the candy. She turned to look at Whiskers with her mouth watering. Before she could say anything, Whiskers stuffed all the candy into his mouth and ate it.

Brandy: "Please tell me you have some candy left in your pockets! I'll take anything right now."

Whiskers: "That was all of it, Brandy. I feel like I have a second wind of energy!"

Brandy: "You didn't save me anything!"

Whiskers: "You never asked me."

Brandy: "WHAT!"

Whiskers: "Besides Brandy, it's just candy and I have these mangoes for me too." He said tossing them into his mouth.

Brandy: "Wait! Save me some!" She was too late though. Whiskers had eaten every single one. "Thanks a lot Whiskers! Now I don't have any food!"

Whiskers: "Don't fret Brandy, we're bound to come across a fruit tree soon."

Whiskers led on and Brandy followed close behind as they continued to climb a mountain. As they continued to climb, Brandy thought to herself, "Why does Whiskers always have to ruin everything for me? He could have at least saved me some food! Wait a minute, it's so oblivious! I don't know why I didn't think of it in the first place! Back in Florida, my favorite food was always rabbit and seafood. I wonder how Whiskers would taste?" She pictured in her head herself with a full stomach and ready to push on. Not to mention she would be rid of Whiskers.

"No, no! I can't do it!" she said aloud.

Whiskers: "You can't do what, Brandy?"

Brandy: "Oh uh…um…I can't…make it to the top of this mountain."

Whiskers: "I'm sure we're almost there."

Brandy looked closer as Whiskers as he turned his head and continued to climb the mountain. She thought to herself again: "If I were to eat him, I could ride out any storm. Look at how juicy those legs and especially the stomach looks! I gotta to do it!

"Snap out it Brandy!" she shouted as she slapped her face several times.

Whiskers: "Is something wrong?"

Brandy: "I just started daydreaming, but I want to stay alert."

Whiskers: "huh?"

Brandy: "Nevermind. Continue on."

Whiskers: "It sure starting to get foggy all of sudden." he said as the visibility decreased greatly.

Brandy continued to resist going after Whiskers but it was getting tougher by the minute. Her stomach continued to growl and she soon found herself getting closer to Whiskers. It wasn't long until Whiskers could hardly make out the pathway in front of him. He was completely unaware that Brandy was getting closer and closer to him. She began to open her mouth and bit into his tail. Whiskers immediately turned around and saw Brandy's mouth on his tail.

Whiskers: "Uh Brandy, what are you doing?"

Brandy: "Whoops! Sorry Whiskers, I tripped and must have landed on your tail."

Whiskers: "Oh well try to be more careful. It's getting tougher to see where we're going so I don't want to get lost."

Brandy: "I'll be more careful Whiskers."

As he began to walk again, his tail popped off of him due to Brandy still hanging on to it with her mouth. "Good thing we're cartoon characters or he would have surely noticed what I did." she said to herself. She opened her mouth and swallowed his tail.

"Just as I thought! I got to devour him! If his tail was this good, he's sure to be better!" she thought to herself.

Brandy began to come up with a plan to lure Whiskers over to her. "I have the perfect idea!" she said to herself. "Hey Whiskers, we're been walking a long time, why don't we take a break in that cave over there so we get a chance to dry out."

Whiskers: "I don't see a cave, Brandy."

Brandy: "Oh it's over there alright! Just start walking in that direction."

Whiskers: "Ok, big sis!"

Brandy: "Don't start with that family thing again!"

Whiskers began walking in the direction where Brandy told him to head while she snuck up behind him. Whiskers: "Why do I have suddenly have a feeling I'm being followed?" He turned around to see Brandy right behind him. "Oh it's just you. I thought it was something else. I'm always safe when I'm with you." he said. He began to walk again until he felt someone pick him up.

Whiskers: "Brandy? Is that you?" The fog was so thick, he couldn't tell Brandy had picked him up. She opened her mouth and stuffed Whiskers into it. "What's going on? Brandy! Where are you! Something has me!" he yelled as Brandy stuffed him into her mouth. She closed her mouth and began to chew.

Whiskers: "Ouch! Hey! What's going on?" Brandy didn't say anything and continued to chew and then swallowed him. "Brandy! *Splash*"

Brandy: "Phew! I wasn't sure if I could get him down but it looks like it wasn't a problem. Maybe this will teach him to save me some food next time!"

Whiskers: "Judging by the smell and me being wet with some sort of slime, I'm guessing I got eaten. Oh well, hopefully Brandy doesn't have the same fate."

Brandy felt the energy greatly increased within her and she climbed to the top of the mountain which was above the fog. As she peered off to the distance, the sun came out with thick clouds all around it. I know what's going on now! This is a hurricane!

**-To Be Continued-**


	5. Chapter 5 The Eye of the Storm

The Eye of The Storm

Brandy looked at all the destruction of the Amazon Rainforest. Trees were down everywhere she looked and smoke rose from isolated spots.

Brandy: "Wait a minute, if this is the eye of the storm, then that means…" She immediately noticed thick clouds beginning to move back in. The sun hid and it turned very dark again. A thick haze began to spread across the Amazon. As it neared Brandy, the wind began to pick up again where she was at. Then suddenly the rain returned and it came with quite the punch. Brandy began to feel the ground starting to move beneath her. "What's going on? A mudslide?" Brandy watched as the ground around her began to rush down the mountain. All she could was brace herself.

Brandy yelled as the mud took her downslope. The mud rested later at the bottom of the hill.

Brandy: "This is just great! I'm wet and now, muddy!" That wasn't her only issue. An awful taste had started to develop inside her belly. "Yiack! I think I know now why Whiskers is always with me, despite being eaten several times." Brandy ran for a nearby lake to get a drink. The water didn't help the awful taste though. She had no choice but to spit out Whiskers.

Whiskers: "Oh hi Brandy. Looks like I finally escaped the belly of the green snake who ate me."

Brandy: "Green snake? What green snake?"

Whiskers: "You didn't see it? It came up behind me and devoured me."

Brandy slapped him and walked away, not wanting to hear his stupid story.

Whiskers: "Was it something I said?" he asked as he took off toward Brandy. "So anyway Brandy," he continued, "the green snake followed me and…"

Later…

Whiskers: "…and it devoured me…"

Brandy: "Enough! I'm sick and tired of hearing about a stupid green snake!"

Whiskers: "Say, isn't that the Mallayia dead ahead?" he asked, completely ignoring her.

Brandy turned to look and indeed it was, but it wasn't the way how she remembered it.

Brandy: "Dang! This place got nailed from this storm." To get inside, they had to move some collapsed bricks and debris. Upon entering, they found a complete mad house inside. There were tons of animals who had set up beds all over the mall to get out of the storm. All the stores were packed and fights broke out easily over the smallest of issues. "So this is where everyone evacuated to."

Whiskers: "Interesting location for everyone to evacuate to."

Brandy: "Well the important thing is we're out of the storm."

Brandy headed into the food court to get some dinner since she had to spit out Whiskers. Whiskers on the other hand went into one of the stores. Suddenly, the lights began to flicker causing a huge panic to develop. Brandy got pushed against the wall as the other animals forced their way through. Brandy wanted to get everyone to calm down before someone got hurt. Across the way from her, was the main light switch. If she could cut the power to the mall, everyone would stop running around. She took one of her sandals and threw it at the light switch. Instantly, all the power went out and everyone stopped in confusion.

Brandy: "Phew! That takes care of that…"

Suddenly, it began to feel like an earthquake. Cracks formed in the ceiling and in the walls.

Brandy: "Uh oh…I got to get out here! It's going to cave in!" She felt around since it was dark and found a flashlight someone had dropped. The moment she turned it on, everyone panicked and ran for the exit. Brandy ran as fast as she could and forced her way through the crowd. The moment she darted out of the mall, the wind greatly increased. A flash lightning lit up the jungle as well as a tornado on the ground. Brandy yelled as she ran into the jungle to avoid getting sucked in by the tornado. It was moving too quick and she was lifted off her feet and thrown a couple of feet across the jungle.

The impact wasn't too bad, but she was shaken up. Suddenly she got airborne again but got lifted much higher. At one point, she could see the tree house from her location due to how high she got lifted off the ground. The intense winds in the core of the tornado continued to lift her higher and higher. She found herself as high as the clouds now and she continued to get lifted up. It took her a little over 5 minutes to reach the top of the tornado and storm, nearly 30,000ft above the ground. She flew so high, she could see the starry sky above the hurricane.

Brandy: "I think this is the end of me."

At around 32,000ft above the ground, she did not have enough thrust to lift any higher. Down she fell back into the storm. Along the way, she was pelleted by rain drops and soon ice formed on her ears. As she fell into the lower portion of the storm, she braced for the deadly landing. Brandy fell at around 100mph and within a minute, she was just 5,000ft above the ground. Suddenly, a new tornado formed and she fell into it. As a result, her descend was slowed considerably. Finally she made contact with the ground, but was not killed or even injured from the fall. The new tornado had slowed her down just enough for her land unharmed. Shaken but not hurt, she fainted to the ground.

Whiskers on the other hand remained in the mall. The tornado, which sucked Brandy in earlier, slammed into the mall and bricks began to begun airborne. Strong winds flooded the mall and clothes blew off the hangers and piled up on Whiskers. Good thing too as shortly after, the ceiling caved in and all the animals in there were knocked unconscious. Whiskers climbed out of the pile and was shocked at what had happened.

Whiskers: "What on…"

A brick fell off of what remained on the ceiling and slammed into Whiskers. Everything went dark and he collapsed to the floor.

**-To Be Continued-**


	6. Chapter 6 Post Storm

Post Storm

Brandy opened her eyes and saw a tree branch laying on her. She climbed out from under it and felt the warmth of the sun shining on her. She rubbed her eyes and saw the storm had ended. There were a few clouds in the sky, but there was lots of sunshine in between them.

Brandy: "Is it over?" She climbed a nearby to get a good look. Everywhere she looked, there were no signs of a storm nearby. The damage left behind though was incredible. Brandy made her way through fallen trees and branches over to the tree house. The tree house laid on the ground on its side next to the tree it was built on. "Great. Sounds like me and Whiskers will have to rebuild our home. Speaking of Whiskers, where is he?"

Brandy began to call for him but heard no answer. "Wait a minute, last place I saw him was the Mallayia." The fallen trees and branches made it tough to get over to the Mallayia, but Brandy managed. She couldn't believe what she saw. Nearly of the Mayan Mallayia had caved in. The entrance was completely blocked off by debris. "There's got to be another way in!" Brandy climbed onto the roof of the mall and headed for where it had caved in. Using a vine, she lowered herself in. It was a complete ghost town inside. Debris was everywhere mainly stores were completely destroyed. In the food court, fires burned out of control and sparks were flying everywhere. Brandy began to dig in the debris for Whiskers.

Suddenly she smelled a really foul odor. "Yiack! I recognize that anywhere! It's Whisker's smelly feet!" she ran in the direction of the smell until she came across Whiskers lying on top of a debris pile. "Whiskers!" she shouted as she began to shake him.

Whiskers: "Brandy?"

Brandy: "I'm glad you're ok."

Whiskers: "Me too. Say what happened here?"

Brandy: "I'm not sure Whiskers. It looks like a tornado hit this place."

Gaspar: "It was a tornado alright, the worst I've seen since I became ruler here."

Brandy: "Gaspar?" She began to dig in the rumble and came across the injured gecko.

Gaspar: "My jungle paradise is ruined!"

Brandy: "I don't think you're in any better shape."

Gaspar: "Gasp! You're right! How can I rule the jungle in this condition?"

Whiskers: "One of your monkey guards could help you."

Gaspar: "An excellent idea, Mr. Whiskers, I will continue to be ruler of this jungle!" After he said that, he fainted from his injuries.

Brandy: "I don't think he's going to be able to do much of anything until he recovers from those injuries."

Whiskers: "That's a good point, Brandy. Let's head home!"

Brandy: "Whiskers, there's something I need to tell you."

Whiskers: "It can wait, Brandy. I want to get home and see what remains of my junk."

Brandy: "But Whiskers!"

Whiskers: "Not another word, Brandy."

Brandy: "Sigh… Lead on."

15 minutes later…

Whiskers: "Now to see what remains of…Gasp! What happened here?"

Brandy: "The tornado knocked our house out of the tree is what happened!"

Whiskers: "I don't believe it! Our house is gone! That means all my priceless junk is gone too!"

Brandy: "I'm glad that's gone! It was hard enough finding a place to put it all."

Whiskers: "Don't fret Brandy, now I can get some new junk."

Brandy: "Say what?"

Whiskers: "For starters, I'll use these muddy rocks for my new collection."

Brandy: "He's hopeless. I guess I better start rebuilding the treehouse."

She worked really hard that afternoon on the tree house. The life raft was found in a nearby tree and was patched up to use as the roof again. Brandy blew it up and brought it over to the tree where she was building the tree house. Whiskers ripped boards off the old house to use as walls for the new tree house. Using several vines to attach everything, Brandy constructed the foundation and nailed in the boards to use as the walls. After that was finished, she set the life raft on top and anchored it in place with some vines and branches. Whiskers found the airplane door which they used as a door and gave it to Brandy to secure into place. Finally, after 5 hours of hard work, the tree house was finished.

Brandy: "Ok, that finishes the outside work, now onto the inside."

Whiskers: "Hey Brandy, I found all of our belongings still in tack inside the old house."

Brandy: "Bring them in, Whiskers."

The bunk bed was set back up and Brandy retrieved all of her clothes. Not one had a single rip or tear despite the storm. Completely exhausted, Brandy climbed into bed and Whiskers followed.

Whiskers: "That was quite an interesting experience."

Brandy: "Indeed it was, Whiskers. Now we can get back to our normal lives."

Whiskers: "Good plan, Brandy. I can't help but wonder what a blizzard would be like here or maybe an earthquake. A volcano would be interesting or an ice storm. Brandy slapped Whiskers and he fainted into bed.

Brandy: "Sigh… Despite the storm, he hasn't changed one bit!"

She pulled the blankets over her and went to sleep.

**The End**


End file.
